


Back and Forth

by HollyMartins



Series: The Rogues Gallery [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After all he spends a lot of time on the Internet, Flashbacks, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Past Mpreg, Pre-Slash, Stiles is a bit of a shit in this, Stiles knows what mpreg is, but he has his reasons. Or does he???, new title!!, season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyMartins/pseuds/HollyMartins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek does this once every few years. He disappears and then comes back to Beacon Hills with his tail between his legs. </p><p>Stiles is decidedly unimpressed this time. Even with Derek's surprising addition of a toddler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place prior to the events of "Okay" and the untitled omegle mpreg chat and after "Dark and Deep."

The first thing Stiles noticed was how shockingly thin Derek was. The second thing he noticed was the little girl in his arms.

She quirked her head at him and Scott and abruptly turned to hide her face in Derek’s neck, hiding the bottom of his face in a mass of dark frizzy curls.

Scott smiled and Stiles could tell his Alpha heart was melting over the girl. He tentatively approached them and ran a gentle hand down her arm, introducing himself and Stiles in a voice even Stiles found adorable. She peeked her eye out through a tangle of curls and quickly lowered her eyes in submission.

“Alpa,” she said softly.

“That’s right, he’s our alpha,” Derek said calmly.

Stiles snorted.

Scott turned to glare at him before turning back to the – how old was she? Stiles had no idea. He had always considered small children as ageless gremlins. All Stiles knew was that she was under 10 and therefore, not really a person yet. Just a little gremlin. Her hair certainly added to that assessment.

“I’m glad you’re in my pack, Tallie,” Scott said gently, smiling.

Tallie raised her eyes to Scott and smiled back. He grinned and looked at Derek.

“You can stay with me at my Mom’s place until you find your own place,” Scott offered.

“I can’t do that. I don’t want to intrude.”

Scott waved a hand dismissively. “Are you kidding? Mom’s gonna love Tallie. Besides, I’m home for the summer. We all are.”

“Everyone?” Derek asked, glancing over at Stiles.

“Lydia’s got a summer internship in D.C.,” Stiles said.

“Yeah but we’re here, and Kira, Isaac, Danny,” Scott explained, playfully tickling Tallie who giggled and hid her face again.

“Where’s Malia?” Derek asked.

Stiles didn’t give him the satisfaction of looking away as Scott explained that she had followed Cora’s lead after meeting her cousin two summers ago and joined with her pack in South America. Cora had never mentioned it to Derek but then again, they didn’t mention a lot of things to each other.

Derek nodded and before Stiles even had a chance to ask just what the hell was going on, he and Tallie had moved into the McCall’s guest room.

* * *

“So who was he?”

Derek didn’t have to ask who Stiles meant. There was only one unspoken “he” in his life.

“Another wolf. From a New England pack,” he said, not taking his eyes off his toddler daughter, shrieking with delight as she romped with Scott and Kira at the edge of the park.

“He’s not around anymore?"

“No. Last I heard he went back to Europe.” Derek turned back and rested his arms on the park table. He had gotten some meat back on his bones but he still had premature lines on his face. He smiled tightly at Stiles.

“Does he know about her?”

“No. He left before I even knew I was pregnant.”

Stiles leaned back in his chair and regarded Derek carefully. Suddenly he grinned like the teenager Derek had known once.

“So mpreg is real?” he asked, smirking.

“Mpreg?” Derek repeated, blinking.

“Male pregnancy.”

Derek looked down at the table and flushed, thankful that the couple with the young baby on the next bench over had left.

“Only with born werewolves who are also omegas,” he said softly. “It’s not the easiest to conceive but it happens. Obviously.”

“Obviously.” Stiles followed Derek’s line of sight to his daughter, now patiently sitting in Kira’s lap as she braided her hair and Scott told a particularly amusing story. “She is cute,” Stiles admitted.

“Thank you.”

“What are you gonna do with her?”

“What do you mean?” Derek asked, turning to Stiles with a furrowed and worried look.

“I mean, when she asks about her other dad. And… are you staying for good this time?”

“I intend to.”

Stiles rolled his eyes.

“What? You don’t believe me?” Derek asked, indignant.

“You seem to do this every few years. You get depressed and pissed off and you disappear. And you come crawling back hurt or worse,” Stiles said, looking decidedly unimpressed.

Derek frowned and folded his arms across his chest.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he demanded.

“Oh come on, Derek,” Stiles said and he knew he couldn’t keep the sneer off his face. “Are you gonna run away with your tail between your legs again soon?”

Derek stood up so quickly, the chair fell back onto the concrete. Scott looked up just in time to see Derek stalking over to their little group and sweeping Tallie up in his arms.

“Daddy!” she squealed. “Lookit my hair!”

“It’s very pretty,” he said stiffly. “Say thank you to Kira.”

“Thank you!"

Kira and Scott stood up and frowned at Derek.

“You okay, man?” Scott asked.

“Yeah,” he said, sighing. “I’ll see you back at the house. Thank you again, Kira.”

When he was gone, Scott jogged over to where Stiles was still sitting at the table, a pinched look on his face.

“What happened?” Scott asked.

Stiles shrugged.

“I asked him if he was sticking around this time,” he said.

“Oh, dude!” Scott exclaimed, running a hand over his face. “Why’d you do that?”

“It’s a honest question!” Stiles shot back. “I just wanted to make sure he’s actually pack and not using you.”

“He’s not,” Scott insisted.

“And what happens when you go back to campus next month? You think he’ll actually stick around and do his disappearing act again?”

“I trust him,” Scott said firmly and though Stiles was not a wolf, he recognized the Alpha tone in his friend’s voice. He sighed and looked down.

“I wish I could, too, buddy,” he said quietly.

Scott, for once, was smart enough to not ask what Stiles meant. He had his suspicions but… well, that had been a long time ago.


	2. Four Years Earlier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by readers' comments to continue with another chapter rather than a disjointed other story. Hopefully it'll all make sense in the end. 
> 
> This chapter takes place immediately after 3B. Season 4 doesn't exist. Thank God.

**Four years earlier**.

“You’re sleeping better, right?” 

Stiles glanced up from his hands folded tightly in his lap. He quirked a smile.

“Yeah,” he said. “Some nights.”

Derek leaned against the counter, awkwardly folding his arms over his chest.

“So,” he started, clearing his throat. “What brings you here? No more ninjas or fox demons so…”

He trailed off as Stiles leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. His left leg was jiggling up and down. Derek didn’t bother tracking his heartbeat; he knew it was fast.

“I came to apologize,” Stiles said suddenly.

Derek blinked.

“What for?”

“For everything.” The leg shaking got worse.

“I don’t-”

“It’s because of me Aiden’s dead. And Allison.”

“No, Stiles, that’s not true. That was-”

“I’ve hurt a lot of people these last few weeks.” Stiles eyes drifted down to watch his leg. He blinked rapidly.

“That wasn’t you,” Derek said firmly.

“Yeah but I remember it.” He looked up and Derek’s heart lurched. “I remember all of it.” He sighed as Derek stared at him blankly. “That’s why I came to you. You know what it’s like to have guilt and terrible memories. Memories of people dying because…”

“Because of you.” Derek finished. Stiles nodded and sniffed, bringing his hands to his mouth.

They were both silent for a few moments, except for the overwhelming staccato of Stiles’ heartbeat.

“I should be apologizing to you,” Derek said.

Stiles’ eyes were wide and the tears made them look almost black 

“All of this, everything that’s happened to you. It’s all my fault. I came back to Beacon Hills. I forced you all into this. It’s because of me and my family.” Derek closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. 

“No, Derek,” Stiles said, his voice small.

“I’m so sorry this happened to you,” Derek insisted. “All of it. But I swear I never wanted anything to happen to you, Stiles. Especially not you.”

Suddenly Stiles was in front of him and Derek absently wondered how he could move so fast when being only a human.

“Derek,” he gasped. “I don’t blame you for any of this. For what happened to me.”

“But seeing you like that,” Derek said and abruptly broke off. He didn’t want to remember the sight of the wan, dead-eyed thing that had taken over Stiles’ body. Lately it had haunted him more than the memory of Laura’s pathetic grave or Boyd and Erica’s limp bodies. He suspected why this was so but he was more afraid of that than his memories.

“Yeah, but you didn’t do that to me,” Stiles continued.

“I might as well have.”

Stiles stared at him, licking his lips.

“Can I do something really clichéd right now?” he asked suddenly.

“What?” Derek frowned, trying to make sense of the sudden turn the conversation had taken. “What are you talking about?”

“A cliché. We’re about to become one."

And just as suddenly, Stiles’ lips were on Derek’s. It was sloppy and unexpected but Derek’s gasp was genuine and so was his breathless moan as Stiles enthusiastically ran his tongue along Derek’s lips. Perhaps it was then that Derek noticed it.

“No, wait,” he gasped and pushed Stiles away, his hands on his shoulders. He tried to ignore the look on Stiles’ face and the way he was trying to get his breathing under control. “First of all, you’re only 17.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Is that it?” he asked.

“Why are you kissing me when you smell like someone else?”

“What?” Stiles asked, looking like he had just been slapped. 

“You’ve been with someone else recently,” Derek continued, refusing to feel guilty about putting that look on his face.

Stiles stepped back and Derek was reminded of how he had looked only a few short days ago: pale and sick.

“That wasn’t me!” he blurted. “That was that thing inside me! Using me!”

Derek was silent.

“Derek,” Stiles gasped, stepping closer and reaching out a thin hand, “I want you. I’ve wanted you for a long time now. I thought you would’ve noticed by now.”

Derek looked away and bit his tongue.

“I don’t think this is a good idea, Stiles,” he said, gently pushing his outstretched hand away.

“What? Why?”

Derek sighed and walked past him, heading for the couch. He felt oddly weak all of a sudden.

“You need to get better. We all need to get better,” he said. “You’ve been through something traumatic. You should focus on yourself for a while.”

“You’re just saying this. Is there something else? If you really don’t like me just say it.”

“I like you a lot.” Derek turned and smiled thinly at Stiles. “That’s why I’m telling you that this isn’t a good idea.”

“Is it because I’m 17? We can wait." 

“No,” Derek whispered, shaking his head. “It’s more than that. You’ll understand someday.”

“Don’t patronize me,” Stiles spat.

Derek sat down on the couch and ran a hand over his face.

“I’m sorry,” he said gently.

“I’m not sick, you know,” Stiles insisted.

“I know.”

“I’m not some crazy person that’s gonna try to kill you like your other fuckbuddies.”

Derek nodded.

“I’m the first good person to ever show any interest in you and you push me away.”

“Stiles,” Derek sighed, “you’re trying to make me angry. Just go home and focus on healing.”

“Fuck you! I’m not broken!” Stiles cursed inwardly as his voice cracked on the last sentence. He wiped his arm across his eyes angrily.

“Go home, Stiles,” he said gently.

Stiles turned and stalked out of the loft, slamming the door behind him theatrically. He waited until he had driven down the block to allow himself a shuddering gasp that quickly dissolved into tears.

* * *

**One week later.**

“I’m leaving.”

“How come I’m not surprised?”

Derek shifted from one foot to another. He looked around at Stiles’ now bare walls and shivered.

“Where are you going?” Stiles asked, not glancing up from his bed and picking at the comforter idly.

“I don’t know,” Derek admitted. “Far away this time. I don’t want to come back. I’m beginning to hate it here.”

“I don’t blame you.”

“Don’t tell Scott. At least, not yet. And try to talk him out of trying to find me if he decides to do that.”

“I think he’s a bit too preoccupied with grief counseling at the moment,” Stiles said, flashing Derek a macabre parody of his former grin.

“He’s smart,” Derek said.

“His mom is making him do it.”

“What about you?”

“What about me?” Stiles repeated, stretching. “What about Stiles? What are we gonna do with Stiles?”

“I’ll write to you.”

Stiles pulled a face. “What is this? The 1900s? Are you going to war? Just fucking leave, Derek. No one is stopping you." 

Derek nodded and stepped towards Stiles’ open window. “I hope you feel better soon. Truly, I do,” he said before slipping out into the night.

Stiles stood up and watched him disappear down the block and around the corner. He shut the window and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of my Omegle RP-inspired AU.
> 
> My first fanfiction series so please please please comment to help me improve! Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of my Omegle RP-inspired AU.
> 
> My first fanfiction series so please please please comment to help me improve! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
